


Chun-Li: Street Fighter to Street Walker

by BlankStairs



Category: Final Fight (Video Game), Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Multi, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankStairs/pseuds/BlankStairs
Summary: After getting a bit too used to an undercover lifestyle, Chun-Li finds herself falling into a debauchery filled lifestyle, lured by feelings of freedom and intrigue.The Interpol agent is able to maintain her double life until someone she knows threatens to expose her. However, the true threat comes as Chun-Li begins to embrace her new desires in full.-Inspired by the Red Bull Chun-Li skin-Features several Street Fighter/Final Fight characters throughout.





	1. Poisonous Desire

Chun-Li smiled as she stood outside the club, feeling liberated and free. She had so many duties for interpol, and so much to do, but after she went on a Shadoloo sting operation, she was in for a strange surprise.

While it turned out that Shadoloo wasn't in the Metro City area, Chun-Li's extensive disguise, from her tanned skin to her long red hair, practically rendered her unrecognizable. She had started off clubbing, dancing, drinking, and enjoying her life. It was the first time in a long time she had no responsibilities, no fights, just herself...And she liked it.

Buying a small apartment in the city, one with some risk, but nothing she couldn't handle, Chun-Li found herself getting lost in her cover. Nights of drinking, cute guys, and plenty of music. A couple months back, though, she had been caught off guard when a man asked for her services, offering to pay. At first, Chun-Li was insulted and wanted to tell him off, but some part of her was flattered, and curious. Naming her price at a grand a night, she saw him balk, but ultimately play.

Accepting the pay made her feel alive, as she had agreed to something new. Going to a seedy motel, she waited and undressed before pushing him to the bed and topping him, riding his hard cock as he breathed heavily, with Chun-Li bouncing against his front again and again, her hand on his chest, her ass slapping down and working her thighs. She could tell he liked her taking charge, but she gave his desires the barest of attention. Instead, she took what she wanted, lowering herself to his base even as he came, going on until she found satisfaction.

The only thing Chun-Li was surprised by was his odd request. Once she had finished there, he asked her to take his balls into her mouth.

The man was sitting on the bed's side, waiting for her to move. His dick was still hard, slick from use, but Chun-Li ignored it and felt trepidation as she gulped, the smell of sex still in the air as she was to put her face next to the dick that was just inside her.

Even so, she managed. Opening wide, ignoring the scent of sweat and exertion, she stuck out her tongue, resting its tip against his testicles before taking them both into her mouth. While the flavor wasn't pleasant, the act itself awakened more wild desire in Chun-Li, the part of her that longed to live on the edge. Soon, she sucked on it, even as his shaft was up on her nose, hearing the man moan.

Knowing he loved it made her more and more excited as she sucked slower, more deliberately, lashing his sack with her tongue, until she felt him come, covering the top of his head and some of her hair.

His arrival did little to amuse her, but he left after, and Chun-Li had the rest of the night to herself and an extra grand.

After she cleaned, dressed back up and went out again, she then contemplating making sexual services part of her fun.In that time, Chun-Li had only grown more wild. While she'd leave and resume her real identity when work called, if she wasn't immediately needed she'd go back to work. A nice, quality spray tan and some hair dye allowing her to resume her new, false identity.

However, one woman with pink hair saw straight through it, recognizing the interpol agent as they were at a warehouse club near the pier district. Chun-Li was counting the cash from her last lays, a young couple looking for a threesome, both the man and woman feeling excited by seeing her. She still could feel their lips against her tits, how the two of them almost fought for her attention as she rocked their worlds. Chun-Li was so caught up, she didn't even hear someone approach, someone she knew well from her other life.

"Oh, didn't expect to see you here, Agent Chun-Li."

Chun-Li froze, turning to see the familiar face of Poison. "Y-you. You're one of those Mad Gears members."

"Former members, thank you," Poison said, placing a hand on her chest. However, she grinned as she looked Chun-Li up and down, noticing her wad of cash. "But it seems someone is certainly a criminal currently. Right?"

Chun-Li felt tense, nervousness taking her. She hadn't exactly confessed, but her cover was on the verge of being blown, and if that happened she could lose so much...her career, her credibility, even her newfound lifestyle.

Poison noticed Chun-Li's tension and stepped closer, her shoes clacking on the pavement as she stood mere inches from Chun-Li, a hand on Chun-Li's chin.

Chun-Li didn't bat it away, merely standing there.

"You know, this new look is really pretty. The tan and hair color stand out, but it really works...And those clothes show off your figure well."

"Thank you, but I really have to be going," Chun-Li said, quickly trying to head off. However, Poison followed behind her.

"Oh, have a good night, but first....Smile!" Taking out a camera phone, Poison snapped a picture of Chun-Li, one with a bright flash. Doing so again and again, she caught a few images. "Oooh, these are some real candid photos here."

"Hey, give it here!" Chun-Li shouted, attacking with a couple of powerful kicks, but Poison ducked and blocked them, smirking.

"Too late, and they're uploaded to my private online storage, too." Poison smirked, tossing the phone to Chun-Li.

Not wanting to risk it, Chun-Li crushed the phone under her heel.

"Wow, talk about killjoy. You leave nothing to chance," Poison muttered. "Still, I wasn't bluffing about it being online."  
Chun-Li, hearing those words, gulped more. "Y-you weren't?"

"Nope!" Poison said cheerily, bending down and looking into Chun-Li's face. "Buuut, you know I'll keep these private. That is if you're willing to be my friend."

"Friends? Is this what that's about?" Chun-Li asked.

"Yeah. I mean you obviously like this life, and us girls gotta stick together. All I'm looking for is someone who'll give me a little tit for tat. A favor here and there...I promise to keep it fun." Poison smirked before winking at her.

Chun-Li wasn't sure what Poison meant, but if it was between associating with a criminal and losing her job, she knew what she needed to do. "F-fine, we're friends."

"Good. Well, mind walking a girl to the restroom? We can do some bonding on the way."

Rolling her eyes, Chun-Li agreed, walking with Poison. The two caught many eyes on the way there, with men whistling and watching. Chun-Li had to admit, she didn't hate it.

"Getting used to the attention, sweetie?" Poison asked.

"Something like that," Chun-Li said as they entered the rest room, trying to play things cool and hoping she could figure out a way to keep Poison from using the pictures.. "I should probably reapply my make up while I'm here."

Poison gave a girlish wink. "Improving on perfection, hmmm? You do that. I'll be out in a jiff~!"

Chun-Li nodded and did just that, making sure her appearance was perfected. After redoing her lashes and applying more make up, Chun-Li decided to wait until Poison was done.

Shortly after, Poison came out. In the mirror, Chun-Li could see Poison eyeing her ass with interest. "See something you like?" Chun-Li asked, almost sarcastically.

"Mmm, what if I do?" Poison asked, teasingly, placing a finger on her chin and winking.

Chun-Li smirked, not turning from the mirror; If Poison wanted to see how far Chun-Li would go, she wouldn't disappoint. Maybe if she could get Poison to let her guard down, she could take advantage. "Well, then I'd say it's unexpected...But not unwelcome." Winking, Chun-Li leaned back, pushing out her bottom nearer to Poison, who approached slowly and deliberately.

Poison took a moment to notice the fabric spread by Chun-Li's massive, shapely rear and thick, plush thighs before reaching over, groping her ass. Poison's sharp, pink nails pressed against the denim, feeling the give of her supple skin. "Mmm...This ass is second only to those big thighs of yours. I never did get to really appreciate this body of yours."

Chun-Li smiled despite herself; Compliments usually got her going after awhile. "If you're good, maybe I'll let you enjoy them, too."

"If I'm good?" Poison repeated before laughing, her glossy pink lips parting to show her pearly white teeth. "Oh, honey, this queen always gets what she wants."

"Hehe. I like the confidence, but we'll see." Chun-Li leaned her ass back, deciding to play into the fun anyway. She felt Poison place both hands on her ass, groping and rubbing it all over, before Poison started laughing more.

Chun-Li could see Poison was enjoying herself, but could swear she looked uncomfortable.

Even so, Poison grew more excited, inching closer. "Oh, fuck yes...You know, this really has me going..." Reaching down, Poison unzipped her shorts and started reaching inside.

Chun-Li expected for Poison to start fingering and touching herself. She closed her eyes and smirked, expecting Poison to moan, but that wasn't the case. Instead, it was a satisfied moan before Chun-Li noticed something in the mirror.

Turning, Chun-Li saw Poison's large, throbbing dick. The cock stood tall and ready, sticking out with balls and all, Poison's thong moved aside to give it room to stand. Chun-Li wasn't sure what to say, mouth agape as she saw Poison look even more enthusiastic.

"Mmm, you're not screaming...Yet. That's quite nice," Poison said before gripping her package. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Hardly," Chun-Li said. It was shocking, but exciting all the same, a fully new experience on the edge. "Though do you know how to handle that thing?"

"In more ways than one," she said before motioning for Chun-Li to turn. "Now, let me put it to use..."

Chun-Li then felt her own pants getting pulled down. She was on board, but even more surprised when Poison began prodding her without removing Chun-Li's panties. "Wh-what're you doing?"

"Nothing wrong. You're looking for new experiences after all, right?" asked teasingly before pulling at Chun-Li's panty band and letting it go, smacking it against her ass. "Besides, for the cheap stuff this is pretty soft...And I want to show you how wild I go."

Chun-Li was taken aback, but she wasn't about to back away from a challenge. "Well, let's hope you can back up that talk."

Poison only stroked her large, throbbing dick. Grasping it as she poked her head against Chun-Li's panties and into her crack.

Chun-Li wasn't sure what to think as Poison kept prodding, but what she felt was aroused, ready. Biting her lips, she could feel the fabric pull until Chun-Li let out a small moan after Poison pushed into her asshole. "Aaah!"

"Jackpot," Poison said gleefully.

Poison then grabbed Chun-Li by the wrists, rubbing her tip up against Chun-Li's anus. "Mmm, I know you're probably nice and wet, but this ass of yours is really irresistible!" Poison moaned before leaning forward, pressing Chun-Li down until Chun-Li's chest was on the damp sink.

Chun-Li's cheek was flushed up against the mirror. By then, Poison was ready.

Soon after, Poison pushed in, going into Poison and thrusting over and over.

Chun-Li gasped, the dry entry catching her off guard, especially as the fabric was shafted in too, but Poison was grinning and grunting as she moved in and out, giving it to Chun-Li.

As much as Chun-Li felt caught off guard, she felt even more excited, eager to see where it went.

Soon, Poison was thrusting faster and faster, the cloth of Chun-Li's panties making for a strange, yet satisfying condom. Poison savored the feeling of her pelvis slapping against Chun-Li's tight, round ass, the not-so-subtle sounds of flesh against flesh as the rose-haired dominatrix enjoyed the tanned woman's body.

Each stroke graced her thick member with a feeling of euphoria, one she was eager to have more and more of as she plowed deeper, feeling the moment of climax come closer each time. Gripping Chun-Li's wrists tighter, Poison bit her lips, pleased by the sultry slut's cries of satisfaction.

Still flushed against the sink, her cheek pressed against the mirror, Chun-Li could only see so much, but the undercover agent could feel every blissful sensation. From the slight pain of the large dick shoving further and further into her ass and the stretchiness of her panties, she still wanted more. If she was able to do more than cry out, she would have begged for more. Her usual confidence and bravado was fading as her arousal was growing, her pussy dripping, almost gushing as she desired more.

"J-just a bit more," Poison grunted, her wide, womanly hips still up against the insatiable inspector's ample ass. Releasing one of Chun-Li's wrists, Poison took a moment to slap Chun-Li's cheek, making her ass wobble and leaving a large, red mark. The sound of the spanking was accentuated by the woman's cries of pain and pleasure, while Poison shoved in more, going all the way to her base before pulling out to her tip.

The moment of arrival was near, Poison could feel it, and she needed it more than words could describe. Unable to focus and reach back for Chun-Li's arm, she satisfied herself with the ponytail, tugging on it and pulling the perverse policewoman's head back before Poison ramped it up, moaning louder.

Chun-Li was used to a bit of pain, but she wasn't used to enjoying such domination. Something about it made her lose herself as she started moaning, gasping. The loud, lascivious cries escaped her perfectly glossed, plump lips, matching Poison's huskier, more rapid ones, until, finally, Poison came. Chun-Li felt the familiar gush of hot, warm seed, spreading in her cheeks and pooling, but her panties caught the majority of it, even as the stickiness was there. She could feel Poison's still stiff cock in there, the callous charmer taking time to fully appreciate the exquisite bliss.

After she had recovered enough, Poison pulled out, the cool breeze pleasant on her hot, hard member as she was thinking up what to do next. Backing up a step, the dominatrix of debauchery gave Chun-Li space to stand.

Wincing, Chun-Li rose, her ass sore, but her body ready, open to more lovemaking and pleasure. It took her a second to steady herself on her heels, but the aroused agent of Interpol was ready for more as she turned to face the pretty face of Poison.

"Oooh, still standing?" Poison asked, genuinely surprised. Her sapphire eyes were locked on to Chun-Li's gentle brown ones. There was a twinkle of intrigue, lust, and even happiness. "Most of my partners are worn out by the first go."

"Hm, you'll find I'm not most people," Chun-Li replied confidently, before stepping forward.

Taking a step back again, Poison noticed Chun-Li was pressing her, advancing close. Taking it for some sort of game, she continued, though her intensity was genuinely impressive.

Before Poison knew it, her back was up against the door to the stall. She was starting to smirk as the thick thighed seductress was trying to show off how forceful she could be too. Welcoming it, Poison stood there. "Not bad so far, sweetcheeks."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Chun-Li whispered coquettishly, before she kissed Poison, her hands pressing into Poison's shoulders, keeping her against the wall. Body to body, breast to breast, and lips to lips, they were together, even as Chun-Li moved her body. As their tongues lashed and locked, Chun-Li only needed moments to catch her breath. After what felt like an invigorating eternity, she kissed Poison's cheek and went to her neck, lingering on the sinister stunner's body.

Poison couldn't help but coo as she felt Chun-Li's hands go to her top and tear it, the cloth making a loud ripping noise before Poison's breasts were exposed, her nipples hard, even as Chun-Li played with and pinched them, making the hatted harlot issue a pleased cry.

Continuing her momentum, the lustful agent went on to lick Poison's breasts, letting her tongue dance and linger on the nipples before suckling them, one after the other.

Holding Chun-Li's head against her tits, enjoying the attention, Poison smirked. "Why, Agent Chun-Li, if this is your idea of a strip search, I might need to be even naughtier...Ehehe!"

However, Chun-Li said nothing, the erotic escort was only just getting used to putting her tongue to work. Going all the way down to Poison's stem, Chun-Li took a hand, grasping it and stroking,, letting her fingers drag across the sticky shaft and smirking.

Licking her lips and letting Poison see her aroused, amused face, Chun-Li went onto open her mouth, taking the whole thing into her mouth, all the way to the back of her throat.

"Aaah!" Poison gasped, feeling the lewd lady's perfect lips and slick tongue grace her cock. Soon, Chun-Li was sucking and blowing her perfectly, the woman's panties still covered in come and shoved into her crack, the pants around Chun-Li's ankles a slight reminder as Poison tried to stay focused.  
Poison gripped Chun-Li's ponytail hard, gasping more and more from the carnal delight, when two random party girls came in, chatting until they saw the sight.

Poison looked over, eyes glinting in the dim light before smiling, sure of how off-putting the sight might be. "Care to join us?"

The women quickly, and awkwardly, left, but it made Poison laugh before she started gasping again, feeling herself get ready to come again.

Gripping Chun-Li's hair harder, holding the other hand to the back of Chun-Li's head and pressing in, even as her dick went into Chun-Li's throat, Poison gasped, a deep, sensual cry escaping her lips. Her eyes closing as she erupted, feeling all of it eek out into a burst of seed.

Chun-Li's eyes widened as she felt the hot, sticky semen stick within her. She was able to handle it at first, feeling Poison's rod pulsate and throb, but she was a little startled when it wouldn't stop, as her mouth was filled, even her cheeks becoming full as she tried to hold it all in. Still, just as in combat, Chun-Li was a fighter, who held on and managed before swallowing, even as Poison loosened up and pulled out, breathing heavily.

Getting off her knees and rising, Chun-Li saw the look of adoration in Poison's eyes. As dirty as what she did was, Chun-Li was growing more aroused and more intrigued. "You up for more?"

"Oh, of course, but let's go someplace more intimate. Let's say...Yours?" Poison said seductively.

"That depends, are you getting rid of those pictures?" Chun-Li asked.

"Ohh, nice joke, but I'll consider making sure your double life stays secret...Now, mind pulling up your pants so we can leave? My tits are freezing here."

Chun-Li rolled her eyes. "Mmm, only cuz you asked so nicely," Chun-Li said before pulling up her pants, even as the lingering semen in her panties made the seat of it wet.

With the two walking out, catching eyes due to their disheveled states, they soon made their way out, hopping a cab as Chun-Li gave him directions to her street.

In the car as the two sat beside each other, Poison was contemplating Chun-Li's potential as both a lover and source of money. The possibilities set her mind ablaze as she was feeling stiffer just thinking on it.

Opposite of her, Chun-Li was still down for a good time, wishing to enjoy her transition from Street Fighter to Street Walker.


	2. Poison and Roxy's raunchy reunion

The weeks after Chun-Li and Poison met during the agent's double life had somehow been both some of the most fun and the most trying Chun-Li had experienced in awhile.

Whenever her official work didn't require her to check in or make appearances, Chun-Li was often at her rundown apartment, taking time to pick out her outfits and sleep off her most recent hangovers. However, since Poison had discovered Chun-Li's crashpad, she had taken it upon herself to become a freeloader, often coming in uninvited and picking the lock, lingering and lounging about.

While Chun-Li was mostly annoyed by her lack of privacy and how much of her booze Poison would drink, she had to admit that the risque, rose-haired rapscallion's presence kept things fresh. Coming in after a long night, Chun-Li was annoyed to see Poison sleeping on her couch, clutching a mostly empty bottle of whiskey that Chun-Li knew was nearly full earlier that morning. The scent of alcohol was still strong on Poison's breath, her hat tilted as she was nodding off.  
Taking the bottle and putting it on the table, Chun-Li went to her phone, keeping in it the names of a few customers she knew she wouldn't mind spending more time with...Still paid, of course.

Dialing up one of them, she called and grinned, already imagining the fun she would have if all went according to plan. However, a certain moan from Poison made her pause.

"Ungh...Li...S-stop going so fast," she moaned sensually, eyes still closed and her lips parting.

Seeing the growing bulge in Poison's jean shorts, Chun-Li realized Poison was having a drunken sex dream. Hanging up the phone, she decided to see where things went.

Soon, she could see Poison reaching down, touching her groin and pleasing herself as she did. Chun-Li could only chuckle as she watched Poison start to strike herself again and again. Afterward a bit, though, Chun-Li decided to wake her before any sort of mess was made. "Poison, do you need another second?"

Her words fell on deaf ears. though, as Poison continued to handle her cock, dreaming of Chun-Li's body. Even as she was waking up, imagining the sexy, statuesque agent under her heel and control made her feel remarkably horny.

However, when Chun-Li shook her, Poison woke with a start. Internally she grumbled, feeling that she was close to coming. Letting go and zipping up, Poison groaned. "You could at least let a girl finish."

"Not right now I won't." Chun-Li folded her arms. "If you're going to stay here, the least you can do is be more respectful of my things...And stop drinking all of my alcohol."

"Hmph. I thought your place was my place," Poison said with a wink. Arrogantly, she looked up at Chun-Li and stretched her arms. "After all, I've got that evidence, don't I?"

"You mean evidence of my disguise, but not that it's me," Chun-Li said, smirking. "Almost no one could even tell it's me."

Poison thought on Chun-Li's words. While if oen looked at their faces, the tan, drastic change in attire, and sheer difference in hair color and style made it hard to tell. "B-but..."

"That and you only have a picture of me, not of me in any sort of misdeeds. I've already told my superiors I'm chasing leads undercover, so your pictures are proof of nothing." Chun-Li's grin grew wider still as she saw Poison gulp. The agent had only realized Poison's leaps in logic days ago, as she had been in a panic when Poison first propositioned her.

"Hmph..." Poison gave an unconvincing grin. "How cheeky of you..."

"The cheeky one here is you," Chun-Li said before putting a foot on the couch and leaning in, her presence domineering and oppressive, but still alluring. "Since the only proven criminal here is you, don't forget who has who by the balls."

Poison said nothing, but she had to admit she was outplayed. She kept her gaze on Chun-Li before eventually casting her eyes aside, an admission of her defeat.

Satisfied with her victory, Chun-Li backed up some. "For now, I'll be resting.up. I hope you'll keep what I said in mind."

Still sore from Chun-Li catching on to her, Poison was only able to just speak up. "Wait, before you go I have a question."

"Ask away," Chun-Li said before reaching into her handbag and casually pulling out a mirror to check herself in.

"My friend, Roxy, needs a place to stay and I promised her I'd provide one. You wouldn't mind him staying here, would you?"

Chun-Li rolled her eyes; Even if saying no was simple, she wanted Poison in good spirits in case she wanted more fun later. "I'll think about it, so long as you don't run that mouth of yours again." Turning, Chun-Li left to her bedroom to crash.

The moment the door closed, Poison grit her teeth in frustration. She could feel control over the situation, and Chun-Li, slipping between her dainty and well manicured fingers. Unable to accept defeat, and unwilling to let such a satisfying source of fun escape her clutches, Poison began to consider how to keep Chun-Li fun and malleable.

Poison sighed as she got up and went back to her own home. While she needed to ride across town, she had to start planning fast, otherwise Chun-Li would probably cause more problems for her. Once she had called her cab and went on her way, she took the time to formulate her plan.

She had some forging equipment at her home, along with plenty of additives. The compounds she had could cause intense arousal in others, and while she usually used it to make others pliable and more easily tricked, she felt she needed a bit...more for Chun-Li.  
Entering her home, going past the lavish, pink rag and black leather decor, she was soon downstairs at her workstation, looking at a vial that contained a blue compound.

"Hmph. Our little detective is certainly sharp, but maybe this will dull her down enough for her to leave the thinking to me." Poison knew the compound she had didn't cause permanent harm, but it would loosen Chun-Li's focus and make concentration harder, making her even more suggestible.

All she needed was a way to administer both to her busty bimbo-to-be so she could regain control. Thinking on Chun-Li's mentions of alcohol, the idea finally came to mind.

A day later, Poison was back at Chun-Li's place, a giftwrapped bottle in hand. She saw Chun-Li was counting her money and grinning, when she noticed Poison. "Oh, you're back?"

"Yes, with an apology," she said, feigning contrition. "I realized I stepped out of line last time and I wanted to make up for it."

"Oh, well, you don't need to, but I appreciate it," Chun-Li said, smiling. "What's behind your back?"

Reaching behind and pulling it out, Poison revealed the wrapped bottle. "It's a very special brand that's hard to get around here, but it keeps you energized if you have it."

"Oh? That sounds interesting." Chun-Li said. Reaching out, she opened it and looked at the brand. "Crimson Steer? Never heard of this."

"It's a very nice brand. I think you'd enjoy it quite a bit. I had to use up some of my savings though," Poison said, feigning humility.

Chun-Li looked at it, the exquisite, mahogany color of the liquor, the way it looked in its red, silver, and blue colored bottle, emblazoned with the face of a cartoon steer. Opening it, she could smell a strong scent of alcohol, but it was inoffensive, pleasing. Perfect for her as she decided to sample it. "I'll have a sip now."

Poison watched, glee on her face as she saw Chun-Li start to gulp it down.

Chun-Li managed to get in two full swigs, taking in the flavor, but she was surprised by a small bit of bite she felt, something in it felt strong. Wiping herself and closing it, she coughed a bit. "Mmm, nice, but I can't get too tipsy before tonight."

Poison grinned as she nodded. "You know, I think that's a fine idea. So, what will we be doing tonight."

"The usual," Chun-Li said playfully. "Of course, I think tonight we'll be hanging out. I was thinking maybe I was a little too harsh the last time we spoke."

Poison smiled, coming near and hugging Chun-Li. "Oooh, it's fine! A little spat between girlfriends is natural. Speaking of, my friend Roxy is in town. The one I mentioned?"

"Oh, then by all means. A friend of yours is a friend of mine...Well, you know," Chun-Li replied with a wink.

"I certainly do," Poison said with a grin, kissing Chun-Li's cheek. Grinning, she decided to to stroke Chun-Li's face. "Now, let's get ready to go. You're ready to have some fun, right?"

Chun-Li nodded. She felt oddly good, bubbly almost, and really in the mood. Still, she decided to go get her things, even if she was having some trouble remembering where she put her purse...

After awhile, Poison and Chun-Li were driven back to the club, with Chun-Li surprised to see another woman waiting near the door who looked a lot like Poison. She instead had reddish-orange hair, and red short shorts. Otherwise, she looked quite a bit like Poison, from her hat to her figure.

"Hey, you never told me you had a sister," Chun-Li said, genuinely surprised.

Poison had to hold back from letting out a girlish giggle. "Oh, no, that's Roxy, silly."

"Why do you two look so alike?" Chun-Li asked as she got out of the cab, as thinking on it somehow hurt her head. "It's kinda confusing, being honest."

Poison couldn't help but smile as her plan was coming together. Toying with Chun-Li, she started to pat her head. "There there, it'll be less to worry about when you get to know her more."

"'Kay, but don't mess with my hair," Chun-Li said a little defensively, gently batting Poison's hand away. "That's kinda condesc...ending."

"Oops, my bad," Poison replied, faux-apologetically. "Still, let's go see Roxy, hmm?" Leading the way, Poison strode forth with firm confidence.

With her eyes on Poison's ass, admiring the rounded, apple shaped rump, she couldn't help but feel a tingle go through her as she became more interested. Even as her thoughts grew more clouded, her feelings of carnal need became clearer, even as she saw Roxy rush over and wave.

"Poison! There you are! How's my bestie doing?" Roxy asked, jumping over and hugging Poison.

"Still up to old tricks, Roxy. Great to see you're your usual bubbly self," Poison said, smiling as she hugged Roxy back. "I have a a friend I want you to meet. The one I told you about."

Roxy stepped back and looked over at Chun-Li, gasping as she took in her appearance. "Oooooh! Her! You never told me she was such a hottie."

Poison smiled as she noticed Roxy's blush. "Oooh? Does someone have a crush?"

"Poison, staaahp, you're embarrassing me," Roxy said, blushing.

Chun-Li couldn't help but giggle. "Aww, that's real sweet. You're kinda cute yourself."

Poison smiled deviously as she looked at the two, realizing her plan would be easier than she thought. "Well, why don't we get the two of you better acquainted while we have some fun? Drinks are on me tonight, girls!"

"Heh, you're gonna regret that one!" Chun-Li said gleefully.

Heading insidde, the trio found a nice corner to themselves, the flashing lights and loud music helping to set the scene while Roxy and Chun-Li chatted.

Going to get the drinks, Poison reached into her top for the vial she kept in her bra. Picking a drink and setting it aside, she put more powder into it, watching as it fizzled before settling. "Just a dash more to keep her nice and pliable..."

After thinking aloud to herself, Poison reached them, handing Roxy one and then Chun-Li. "Hope you girls are thirsty~!"

"Well, what kind of thirsty?" Chun-Li asked, feeling extra flirty. Drinking her shot, Chun-Li felt it hit rather quickly, but pleasantly. A cheery haze coming over her.

Once she was done, though, Chun-Li felt friskier, looking over at Poison and Roxy. She couldn't think too clearly, but she just felt so free and naughty that it didn't matter. Scooching closer. Chun-Li leaned up against Roxy, moving a hand to the tangerine-haired woman's thigh.

"Soo, you and Poison are pretty close...Right?"

"Yeah, she and I are best friends," Roxy said, blushing some, feeling more and more nervous as she noticed Chun-Li was rubbing her thigh.

"So are you two exactly the same?" Chun-Li asked, closing her eyes some, a twinkle in them as desire grew stronger and her inhibitions weakened.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Roxy asked, blushing more.

"You know. Do you have umm...A thingy too or whatever?" Chun-Li asked.

Blushing more, Roxy gasped. Covering her face with her hands, she looked around, unsure of what to say precisely. "Umm...Well, I..."

"Mmmmhmm?" Chun-Li moved her hand closer to Roxy's shorts, undoing the button slowly.

"Maybe show beats tell, hm?" Poison said, egging on Chun-Li and teasing Roxy.

"I mean.. Umm...I wouldn't mind but, someone might notice..." Roxy said, looking as though she was struggling to readjust herself.

"Mmm...I dunno, that's kinda hot..." Playfully, Chun-Li began to flick Roxy's zipper. "So, you wanna?"

Still aroused, but shy, Roxy could feel her blood rushing, her heart thumping in her chest, but a strong desire for satisfaction.

Reaching down and finishing her unzipping, Roxy managed to pull her panties aside, revealing her own member.

Chun-Li looked close, inspecting it and squinting at it. "It's a bit smaller than Poison's...But kinda wider?"

Poison chuckled. "Now, now, not everything can be the same. Roxy's very special in her own way."

"Mmm, then we can have some special fun," Chun-Li said, feeling tipsy.

Roxy began to gulp as she felt the moment get closer, looking at Chun-Li's lips before she went down, opening her mouth just enough and starting to suck. Roxy stifled as small gasp, feeling Chun-Li's tongue drag across her member, before she started to suck her off more in earnest. Roxy winced before breathing in, starting to feel the pleasure in full. 

Chun-Li also felt naughty pleasure as she started to move her head and hear Roxy's moans, realizing things were growing much easier and much more fun as she went.

As she moved to really get into it, she couldn't help but move a hand to fondle Roxy's balls. Feeling the sensitive parts within her grasp, she was further emboldened, toying with them.

"A-ah!"

Chun-Li tried her best not to laugh as she felt the head reach the back of her throat, all while she slid up and down again and again.

Roxy moved her hand to Chun-Li's dyed red hair, gripping her ponytail as she felt the big moment arrive. Thrusting a few times, shoving into her mouth, Roxy started getting excited, enjoying it until she finally came, filling Chun-Li's mouth.

The undercover woman of the night swallowed and smirked, still holding on to Roxy's sack. Seeing her breathe heavily was adorable. "Like, that got more fun towards the end, but you gotta work on your pacing."

"S-sorry..." Roxy said quietly, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, don't be. Just means we're gonna work on your stamina later!"

"Oh, we certainly will, but do you want more drinks, dear?" Poison asked.

Chun-Li shook her head. "Nah...I think I had too much. Still sorta feeling it."

"Well, thank you very much for that, um..." Roxy paused before looking at Chun-Li. "Wait, I don't think I learned your name."

Chun-Li looked over at Poison. "Wait, you never told her my name?"

"Well, I figured you would, but it seems you wanted to get much more friendly first...." Poison winked.

"Ummm...." Chun-Li thought on it. She was supposed to be undercover, so she didn't want to use her real name. "Um, um...."

"Leah." Poison said before giggling.

"Leah? That's a pretty name."

Chun-Li couldn't help but fold her arms and huff a bit. "Thanks, I guess..." She could've come up with a better name if she had more time.

"Regardless. Are you two in the mood for some more fun? Watching you both has really gotten me excited," Poison said, moving nearer, sidling up to Chun-Li and groping her chest.

Chun-Li smirked. "Dunno, sounds fun to me..."

Grinning, Roxy suddenly felt her second wind, utterly taken in by Leah. As happy as she was to see Poison happy too, Roxy didn't want her bestie to take all the fun. "Since you two are putting me up, I can get us a room here..."

"Oooh! Wow, you really now how to treat a girl," Chun-Li said, leaning over and kissing Roxy right on the lips.

Roxy blushed, but it wasn't too long before she made good on her word, hastily reserving one of the private room upstairs for when VIPs wanted some time alone and fun.

While they were there, the waitresses left a bottle of champagne there as they each took a spot on the couches. 

The lavender lighted room still played music, but not enough that it would disturb them.

"So...How do we want to start?" Poison asked, looking at the two. "Now that we're alone and can really let loose."  
Chun-Li looked at them both. "Depends, how good are you two at sharing?"

"I think I'd be happy to try to find out," Roxy said before she started to unzip again.

"Oooh, eager! I totally love it!" Chun-Li said before she stood in front of them, turning and giving them both a nice look at her rear. Her tight jeans and plump rump enticing.

"Mmm...Before we get to the main event, what about a warm up?" Poison asked, also exposing herself.

Before they knew it, both Poison and Roxy were exposed, their hard members standing tall, ready for action and Chun-Li's attention.

The horny harlot found herself in even more of a tizzy, excited by the idea of the two talented, dedicated lovers giving her some good fun.

Walking to them with as much poise as she could muster in her current mindset, she took a single finger and began to stroke them, slowly.

Ditzy or not, she knew a good part of the fun was the build up, and she was going to take her time, going from base to head, feeling their warm, ready parts, eager for more fun.

Even when she was always serious, naughty thoughts would often come to Chun-Li's mind, but she never had a man who could really bring it out for her.

Still, now was a chance for her to finally bring to life those moments she had dreamed of, the ones she desired, and keep indulging in the exciting naughtiness she felt more and more lately.

Once she was sure, noticing Roxy's more nervous, but giddy look and Poison's confident, aroused one, she gripped them both, rubbing an striking more until she lowered herself down, squatting to get a better handle, jerking them as they stood tall over her.  
Each looked down, starting to breathe more heavily, huskily, and excitedly.  
"Aah, ahh...L-leah, keep it up..." Roxy gasped, feeling pleasure as blood rushed to her ready cock. After last time she didn't want to finish too soon, she really wanted to experience those pleasures, while also impressing Poison.

Poison was a bit more composed, but just as pleased, trying to keep her own cries of pleasure to a minimum, even so she couldn't help but blush at how hot she was getting, and all the thoughts of the dirty things she wanted to do to Chun-Li.  
However, Chun-Li could feel them throbbing, trying not to move too much as they stood and enjoyed. Roxy's hand on her chest and one near her groin, while Poison had both hands on her hips.

"I...I can't keep it up!" Roxy gasped, feeling the eruption coming closer.

"Mmm, ju-just a bit longer."

However, the two soon found they couldn't hold on much longer, especially when Chun-Li started to really loosen up and tug them just right.

Quivering a moment before pleasure spread through their whole bodies, each of them came, bursting the white fluids over Chun-Li's face and shoulders as she felt another wave of lewd delight.

Each of them soon gushed, unleashing their loads on Chun-Li, the hot, globby spray of their come coating her, landing on her face and neck. Chun-Li could see Poison's flushed, pleased face and Roxy's own, more composed and enthused one.

As Chun-Li took a moment to soak it in, she released them. "Like, you girls aren't gonna tire out too fast, are ya?"

"Oh, dear, you don't know me at all if you think one bit of fun is enough for me~!" Poison replied, reaching down and touching her tip, almost teasingly.

Roxy was still breathing heavily, but nodded. "I-I can keep going…"

"Well, how about some extra fun stuff?" Chun-Li asked before reaching forward, one of her hands daintily grabbing Roxy's sack and playing with it, using her fingers to tease her.

Roxy let out a small moan before Chun-Li licked near her base, slowly going up, taking in the taste before opening wide and sucking. Unable to help herself, Roxy held on to the sides of Chun-Li's head.

Giggling, Poison sauntered her way back behind, rubbing Chun-Li's ass. Appreciating her, she slowly made sure to fully undress Chun-Li from behind.

Chun-Li continued to blow Roxy, letting her tongue and lips grace the strawberry blonde's dick and slowly sucking the throbbing member. Chun-Li heard Roxy's gasps, but it only became more fun as she felt Poison's fingers go into her wet pussy. 

Chun-Li gushed as the well-manicured fingers went deeper, pleasing and teasing her while she kept Roxy occupied. It took only a bit before Roxy was thrusting and humping.

"A-ahhh, k-keep going!"

The lustful agent of interpol was even more turned on by Roxy's eagerness, able to hold steady and keep giving Roxy a wild ride, her tongue working its magic as Poison's fingers gave her constant satisfaction. Finally, she felt Poison pull out before her cock was rubbing between Chun-Li's cheeks.

"Mmm...I want us both to enjoy little Leah, Roxy. Don't get too excited…"

It didn't take too long before Chun-Li felt Poison go in, penetrating her, the sizable shaft making its way between her cheeks and into her. The two started to thrust before syncing up, each taking a side of Chun-Li and enjoying her tight, but thick body.

The more they went, the faster it was, Chun-Li's cheeks slowly getting filled on each end as Poison and Roxy came, but neither stopped. Eager to get their fill and to fill Chun-Li, they went on for hours, the sultry seductress keeping them engaged and aroused through the night.


End file.
